


Teary-Eyed Sunlight

by Anxiously_Awaiting



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Antidark - Freeform, I wrote this at like 3 am during a bout of depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiously_Awaiting/pseuds/Anxiously_Awaiting
Summary: Sunshine, Tears, and a deal gone wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as sort of a vent work, during a bout of depression. Please excuse any mistakes.

No, no, no,  **NO!** This wasn’t happening, it can’t be... Can it? Dark was a demon too, he can’t die! It’s impossible, or at the very least, improbable. Anti held his barely breathing lover close, blood staining the two. Dark, the most narcissistic being, had sacrificed himself to save Anti.

_ But why? _

It was one of Dark’s Soul-stealing deals, Anti wanted to go, and after much pestering, Dark reluctantly agreed. He told Anti to wait in the car, to his dismay. It was supposed to be a simple exchange, but the buyer refused to pay full price. Dark, as to be expected, was pissed. He spent 3 weeks getting that soul, and he was not leaving without his money. An argument ensued. Anti could hear the yelling, and decided to make sure everything was ok. He quietly snuck to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse, careful not to step on any fallen remains of the building, his soft blanket draped over his shoulders, held in place by his hand. He entered to see the buyer waving a gun in Dark's face, threatening to shoot. 

“Hey! Stop!” Anti yelled, the man looked to him, eyes angry and cold. 

“A, GET BACK IN THE CAR” Dark shouted, still facing the buyer. Anti could sense the urgency in his voice, but he ignored it. The man could tell, too, a wicked smirk spreading across his face. He muttered something to Dark, Anti too far to hear it. Suddenly, Gunshots rang out. Everything went silent, except for a faint thump, slowly growing louder. 

_ Thump, thump _

Anti froze, scared and shocked, Dark standing protectively in front of him.

_ Thump thump _

Bullet holes riddled his body, and he collapsed to the ground. 

_ Thump thump _

Something happened in Anti’s brain.

_ Thump thump _

Something woke up.

_ Thump thump _

A primal urge to destroy.

_ Thump thump _

Without even thinking, Anti pounced on the man, like a rabid dog, clawing at his skin. The man managed to knock him off and run off, taking the soul with him. Anti’s heavy breathing slowed and he rushed over to Dark, and held him close. He pulled out his phone and called Mark and Jack, who were still at the house. 

“Hey” Dark's voice was quiet, soft, like silk on a fine gown, “it’s gonna be ok”

Anti began to cry, glitches starting to form. He shook with every sob. Then, a soft song could be heard.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” Dark began to sing, holding Anti’s hand,

“You make me happy when skies are grey”

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you” 

His grip began to loosen 

“So, Please don't take my sunshine away”

He barely whispered out the last line, placing one final kiss on Anti’s still quivering hands. 

“D-dark?” anti said, with no response.

He began to wail, sobbing, holding his love tighter, until Mark and Jack showed up. They had to practically tear him away from Dark’s body, he kicked and screamed but there was nothing they could do. 

  
_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you _ __   
_ Please don't take my sunshine away _ __   



End file.
